A Sound Soul
by EMS-Dash
Summary: A teen and his weapon must take on the power of many great evil. will a sound soul help him or will it lead him to madness?[One shot will keep making if if people want] Grammar errors you have been warn.


A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind, and a Sound Body.

This is the principle of those who hunt the souls of Kishin Eggs and Witches for Lord Death, or as many would know him as the Shinigami. They collect 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch Soul to present to Lord Death a weapon known as a Death Scythe, a weapon worthy of death itself. There is a rare saying though that only Lord Death has ever used.

The Kishin Eggs wanted to Soul to ascend to the level of a Kishin.

The Witches wanted this Soul to gain the power to topple the Shinigami.

The Shinigami and his Meister Weapon teams wanted the Soul for it's potential in combat use, and to protect it from those that would use it's soul for dark desires.

There is only two pair of students right now close to having a death weapon…..wait never mind now there is one.

One of the pair who just now get reset to 0 was one of my best team Maka and Soul .Who had just mistaken a cat soul for a witch, many must feel bad for these two right there.

Through the other pair who is close is one of the best of DWMA had seen in a while. They have 99 souls right now with them just needing one witch soul to finish up. Which may never happen since these two is on differs missions and won't be back for a while.

Right now we find a shadowy cloaked figure with a cartoonish skull mask and oversized gloves looking at his mirror at his son Death the fighting with Black Star and soul with her weapons in her hands. [It's Liz and patty so they are wearing the same thing they wear in the show] Death the Girl appears as a tall, thin teenage human girl with long flowing hair that stop mid back she had three white lines that cut across the left side of her hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of her head. She had B-cups wearing a standard black suit with white rectangles.

"Oh Oh this seem like a lot of fun." Death said looking at the fight that about to begin. Soon Sprit walks into the room with a panicked look on his face. "Lord Death Naruto has return from the mission you sent him on!"

Death turns back in look surprised? {Can he even look surprised?}"How? That mission should have kept him bust for at least a couple of weeks." He soon thought back to his mirror seeing a blond hair teen walking up the stairs.

"Oh dear you got to hurry if Naruto see these three fighting he may get into the fight himself." Sprit nod and ran out the room in a break neck speed. One of Death man who was standing guard asks death.

"But wait lord death is he really going to fight without a weapon?"

" Naruto is stronger with his weapon but without it he is a monster." Death said with an evil look that scares his guard.

Walking up the stair Naruto slowly walk up taking his time knowing that Death may send him on a other mission if he come up there to soon. He thought about his last mission he grab his chest in pain and keep pushing up the stairs.

Naruto reach the top of the stair to see three people fighting.

"Lets break up..." Naruto heard Soul say to Black Star, Naruto saw a lot of students hat had come outside had varying expressions. Maka looked shocked with Tsubaki, and like himself Stein was finding amusement in the whole thing.

"Wha... what do you mean? Soul?" Black Star asked with a worried look on his face, and Soul turned his face away from Black Star.

"When I am close to you like this... I... feel like I am going to end up hating you." Soul said and Naruto fell on his knees laughing softly not even thinking about the pain in his chest. Maka now looked plain annoyed, and he could see Tsubaki was conflicted with her Inner Pervert over this scene. Naruto also saw the Shinigami daughter holding two guns.

"Can I shoot them now?" Kid asked her two weapons, and Naruto got over his the scene and made him self knew to the people. "Ok how about we break this up." Naruto said clapping seeing heads fly his way. Black star quickly dash at Naruto sending an uppercut to Naruto was sent five feet in the air. Naruto flip grabbing Black star hand doing a 360 spin tossing him back to soul who was shock to see Black star man handle like that.

Death the girl pointed her guns at Naruto and shot them, which Naruto send his soul wavelength through his hands forming a red shield. Dashing at her in a speed many could not see. Before he could reach her sprit took a hold on Naruto hand. "Okay Naruto calm down no need to hurt anyone else."

Naruto smile seeing the death most powerful weapon in front of him. He calm down and dust off his clothes. Death the girl look at shock of Naruto speed and took in his appeances. He was wearing a white uniform-style jacket with a black zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, with white pants to match it. He had on long black metal wrist guards. His hair is now swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. [Aizen sōsuke]

"Naruto sōsuke 1 stars meister reporting from my mission!" Naruto said in solid stances. Sprit nod and look go of Naruto hand backing up in a calm manner. "Come one Naruto Lord Death wish to see you."

"Lead the way" Naruto and Sprit walk into the DWMA with soul, maka, and death the girl sneaking behind them.

Naruto and the group behind them all walk in silences in the hallway leading to death office if you want to call it. Naruto saw death looking at him not knowing what to say they stood there staring at each other. Naruto sigh after five minutes later and start to speak.

"I have to say lord death that mission almost killed me I never face a witch that powerful." Leaving in Death and sprit in shock at his word, while the two pairs of behind them stare in shock knowing someone their age is already fighting witches without there weapon.

Naruto lift up his shirt showing a large scare running arcos his chest that looks like it was just wrapped up two days ago. "The witch I meet have amazing powers I never seen before, she had the power to create living arrows and see them at me and even sent the herself flying toward me with it.

"So how would you grade her?"

"Mmmmm by myself I would be killed through with my weapon she will be a challenge but it will be a 50% chance of beating her." Naruto said after thinking for a while.

"Did you get anything on the way out."

"A matter of fact I did, she sent a witch after me annnnndddddd." Letting the word hang out he touch his arm making smoke cover it to show a jar with a purple soul in it.

Soul and Death the girl look at the jar in shock "A WITCH SOUL!"

Naruto nod "Yep but I think I will give it to my weapon I think my chance of beating that witch will became a 60%" He said with a grin on his face thinking about the next time he can fight with her.

_**The fate of the soul eater world now with never is the same.**_

_**I have a poll on my profile pick who you want Naruto weapon to be!**_

Female Giriko - saw foot

Tsunade - Boxing Gloves

Kushina- Duel Chains

Temari- Ganbai

Sasuke - Black Kanata

_**Ok this is a ONE SHOT until I see 40-50 want me to keep making this.**_

_**If I make this a thing it was go **_

_**First week of May –**_**Return of the God of Destruction**

_**Second week – Sound Soul next week'**_

_**And so on and so on.**_


End file.
